Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood
by TheOneWithAPurpose
Summary: A fanfic based off the hit browser based web game Earth Eternal. It follows the story of the main character i use within the game, and a few of my friend's characters. I changed the title from "Tears" to "Blood" somehow, i think it fits better.
1. Chapter 1: Fall of a Legend

Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood

Chapter 1: Fall of a Legend

It has been 3067 years since mankind has destroyed itself. It is another beautiful day in the town of Camelot. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and the creatures are all peacefully guarding their territory. The King's two most valuable guards patrol the West gate, a large golden furred fox man, better known as foxen and one of the greatest knights in the history of the world, Lance Westbrook, and his partner, a fair furred, hot-headed rabbit girl, commonly referred to as bounders and a mage prodigy since the age of three, Alanis Dawne. Their patrol shift started only a half an hour ago, and it had already taken its toll on Alanis.

She speaks in a heavy Irish accent "How much longer is this goin' to be?"

Lance responds "I told you, our shift lasts until sundown, what's the matter with you anyway?"

"I ne'er see any action! It's always the same thing every day! We walk left and right and we ne'er get any form of excitement!" Shouts Alanis, quite angrily.

"I'd rather be bored than be fighting for my life" Says Lance as he looks outside of the gate with his arms crossed

"Bah! What do you care? You're Lance Westbrook, 'Gaia's Swordsman' you could easily slice through any lassies that get in our way" responds Alanis.

"Heh, is that what they call me now?" Says Lance with a smirk.

"Quit your braggin' lad, if you weren't such a good friend, I'd roast you right now" Alanis says back.

Hours later the sun finally sets, Lance and Alanis were getting ready to pack up their things and head into Castle Pendragon to receive their payment.

"Thank Gaia, finally" says Alanis "I'm sweatin' up a storm in this heat!"

Just then, a young cat man, or feline comes running into the west gate shouting "Sir! Sir Lance!"

"What? What is it!" Asks Lance

The feline is out of breath from his mad dash, he manages to say "The Knights of Avalon are heading our way; they're waving their war flags!"

Lance's eyes light up and his ears prick upward "We're being invaded! Sound the alarm!" he shouts

Alanis Picks up the war horn and blows a powerful tune, telling all civilians to go indoors, and all soldiers to prepare for battle.

The tune from the war horn erupts throughout the entire town. Store clerks, and carpenters all head inside their houses and inn keepers all close down until the battle blows over. King Arthur is sitting on his throne with his wife Queen Guinevere. Sir Kay bursts in and says.

"Your majesty, the Knights of Avalon are attacking from the west gate, your orders?"

The King holds his head up with his hand and calmly says "I give all command to Sir Lance and Sergeant Dawne"

"…Yes my liege" responds Sir Kay, unsure that the king should be giving all of his command to a knight and a sergeant.

Queen Guinevere steps up and says "Arthur, I think you rely too much on Lance, he's just one beast and…"

Arthur Interrupts "Lance Westbrook, 'Gaia's Swordsman' is by far the greatest knight in my entire army, maybe the greatest knight of the Round Table. I'm sure he'll be able to handle the situation just fine"

The Queen sits back down and says with uncertainty in her voice "If you say so my love…"

Lance is waiting outside for the troops and King Arthur to show up. Alanis shouts "Finally! I've been wantin' to get me paws dirty! Those Wimps of Avalon may just piss themselves once they see my fireball headin' their way!"

Alanis prepares her shot; Lance grabs her arm quickly and says "Wait until the soldiers get here!" in an agitated voice.

"Hmf! You're no fun…" responds Alanis.

Sir Kay arrives to the west gate with a legion of troops "Sir Lance! The king says he gives all his command to you and Sergeant Dawne" Says Kay

"That old bastard relies way too much on us, Get our best archers! Don't let any of them past the gate!" orders Lance.

Sir Kay runs to gather Camelot's finest archers. Lance thinks to himself "That fool's getting way too cocky; he's going to get me killed one of these days"

Dozens of rows of archers present themselves to Lance. Lance asks "Is that all?"

Sir Kay responds "These are the best archers I could find in Camelot sir, are there not enough?"

Lance smiles and says "No, you did a fine job Sir Kay"

Lance looks in his spying glass over the hill and sees hundreds of Avalonian Knights marching their way to Camelot. Lance says to himself "Yeah, just keep marching, it'll be the last march of your pathetic lives"

The Knights of Avalon make their way into the archer's line of sight. Lance raises his left paw; the archers all get their bows ready. They aim high and at an angle. There were enough of them to block out the sun. The Avalonians step closer to Camelot. Alanis gets her knife and talisman ready for battle. Lance points his finger forward, and the archers let their arrows fly.

From the Avalonians' point of view, it looked like a massive black wave coming down on them. The arrows rained down on them like giant hornets. Hundreds of them were dropping from the counter attack. Lance raises his family heirloom bastard sword high in the air.

Lance yells "Chaaaaaaaaaarge!" and leads the counter forward

One of the survivors says "Is that… Lance Westbrook!"

The others hear this and react

"Gaia's Swordsman!" "We're doomed! It's Gaia's Swordsman!" "We can't win! Let's get out of here!" "You stay right here you coward, just keep pushing!"

Arthur's Forces and the Knights of Avalon collide in a savage frenzy of violence. The sound of steel clashing against steel can be heard for miles. Lance spins himself around in a 360 degree motion with his sword out in front of him, slicing anyone around him perfectly in two, a move called, "The Blender." Alanis slices and stabs anyone in her way with her knife. She sticks her hand out forwards and a massive blast of icy cold air comes out, freezing anyone in front of her into ice statues. She then throws a fireball in the middle of them, shattering the icy statues to pieces. An ursine or bear person holding his war hammer in the air was about to bludgeon Alanis to death when Lance's sword pierced his chest.

"Thanks lad, I owe you one!" Says Alanis

Lance and Alanis head back into the fray without saying anything. The Knights of Avalon were diminishing in numbers.

Their leader started scuttling away shouting "Retreat! Retreeeeeeat!"

The Knights of Avalon ran away from the carnage, many of them dead, some of them wounded. Arthur's men cheered for what appeared to be a victory until Lance realized something

"Wait… the north entrance! Nobody's guarding the north entrance!"

He and Alanis ran back to the north entrance to find five Avalonians running to the King's throne

Alanis asks "Are we goin' after 'em?"

Lance responds "You're damn right we are, nobody sneaks into my town while I'm on guard!"

Lance and Alanis run up to the king's throne, they burst through the door and find Arthur slowly drawing his sword and Guinevere with her back to the corner. Alanis shoots fire at one of them in the back. Lance leaps in and cleaves another one halfway down the middle. King Arthur slices one of their chests open and decapitates another one, all in one motion. The last one left was about to split the king in half from behind with a great battle axe.

"Your majesty, Look out!" shouts Lance as he dives to push the King out of the way

He was not quick enough however. The Axe comes down and chops Lance's Arm right off. Lance lets out a bloodcurdling scream as he grips his wound. Alanis slices the attacker's neck open with her knife.

Lance is still screaming in pain and bleeding out fast, Queen Guinevere gets some cloth to wrap around his wound that will hopefully stop the bleeding until it can be treated.

King Arthur shouts "We have to get him to the infirmary, NOW!"

Arthur and Alanis pick Lance up to the infirmary; Lance is still tightly clutching his wound, screaming in agony. It was a terrible sound that everyone who heard it wants to forget. In the infirmary, the doctors were ready to let Arthur and Alanis in to see Lance. His fur looked pale from the massive loss of blood, his eyes were not open all the way, and his breathing was heavy and audible. King Arthur was in an absolute shock to see his best knight in such a condition. Alanis was mourning what could be the loss of her only friend; Lance meant a lot to her in that respect.

Arthur snaps out of his shock and says "Lance, this is all my fault, if I knew they were to attack from both entrances, I wouldn't have given my command solely to you"

Alanis adds "Lance, please, don't die on me. You're the only lad I have around here" She looked like she was ready to burst into tears

Lance says in a weak voice "Your majesty, this was a small price to pay to keep you alive. Now that it's done, I will have to resign my position in the Knights of the Round Table, and retire"

Arthur was stunned to hear such a thing come from "Gaia's Swordsman"

Alanis shouts "You can't retire! You're the only reason I became one of the King's Guardswomen, if you leave then…"

Lance interrupts "Alanis, my sword is a two handed one, and I refuse to fight without it. I have no other choice, I have to do this"

King Arthur leans in and dreadfully asks "Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?"

Lance solemnly nods his head yes. Arthur could not believe what he was seeing, the greatest knight of the Round Table, the greatest knight in the world going into retirement. Alanis held all but one of her tears. It slid slowly down her face; she could not recall the last time she cried. She closed her eyes and walked away. The King let Lance stay in his castle until he recovers enough blood to be on his way. Lance stayed for a few weeks in King Arthur's guest room. The day finally came where Lance leaves off to Corsica to start his new, peaceful life. When he was almost finished packing for the trip, Alanis came into the room.

She speaks in a calm, quiet voice, unlike her usual loud and angry one "I'm going to miss you Lance, you were like a father to me"

Lance lets out a sigh and responds "Alanis, you are the greatest mage I've ever seen. I'm honored and proud to have the mage prodigy as my partner. We've had some fun times together."

"That's still not as cool a title as 'Gaia's Swordsman' what do you plan to do now?" asks Alanis

"I'm going to Corsica, settle down in a nice cozy home, maybe find a wife and successor to the Westbrook family name" responds Lance

"Hah, good luck finding someone who will take you as their husband" says Alanis

"Hilarious…" says lance, slightly annoyed

Lance was ready to ride his steed into the port of Fort Stonehenge. He looks back at everyone watching him leave, and in the very front of the crowd was Alanis, who waved Lance goodbye. Lance waved back and rode his steed into the sunset, never to be seen again by the King, Alanis, or the people of Camelot.


	2. Chapter 2: Tides of Love

Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood

Chapter 2: Tides of Love

Lance rode his steed into the port of Fort Stonehenge. People were staring at the once great hero, amazed at the condition he's in.

"Is that Gaia's Swordsman?"

"I heard he was retiring"

"Lance? Retiring? I can't believe it!"

"I hope the cad that took his arm got what was coming to him"

Lance was kind of happy about his retirement. His least favorite aspect about being a great hero was his legion of "fans" that were really nothing more than a bunch of star-struck newbie warriors that want to be "Just like him". He buys a one-way ticket to Northbeach, Corsica, where he will live out his new civilian life. As his boat leaves, Lance looks back at Anglorum once last time, and remembers to himself when he first landed on the shore of Fort Stonehenge. Lance never would have guessed he would ever see Corsica again. He wonders how it has changed in his time away, how Alanis will do without him, and most importantly, what he will do with himself now that his hero career has been laid to rest.

Lance finally touches down on Northbeach it was exactly the same as he remembers. He has many sudden flashbacks of all the fun times he had with his father and mother, training, hunting, and fighting. It brings so many happy memories back to Lance.

Lance sheds a single tear and finally says to himself "Ahh… Home sweet home"

He steps off the boat and out of the dock. He hires a group of contractors to build him a home in the quiet, peaceful suburb of Northbeach. He buys a replacement for his great heirloom bastard sword, a one-handed, deadly, viciously curved Arabian Scimitar. He has trained to use its light weight to become much faster than when he was lugging around a giant two-handed sword. He used this new skill to hunt for food, which was very difficult, using only one arm. He still manages to sustain himself for the next month or two. However, there was something missing in his life, he could not quite place his finger on it, but there was definitely something that kept Lance from achieving true happiness.

He was on his way back to his house from his daily hunt when he sees three shadows in an alley; he goes and sees what is going down.

He hears the prettiest sound he has ever heard "Here! Take my money, just don't hurt me, please!"

He sees two Longtail (Rat) bandits mugging a young, beautiful, Arctic furred vixen.

One of the muggers takes the victim's sack of gold and draws his knife "I have a better idea, how 'bout we take your gold and we hurt you!" says the bandit as he puts his knife up to the maiden's neck.

Lance valiantly steps up and says "I have a better idea, how about you put the knife down before I take your hand home with me."

The bandits divert their attention from their victim to Lance. They immediately recognize him and back away.

"Gaia's Swordsman…" says one of the bandits, paralyzed in fear

"That's right!" shouts Lance "Now leave her alone, or I'll slice you to ribbons!"

The other bandit notices Lance's injury "Hey Ramon, his arm, it's not there!"

"Oh yeah, He can't fight without his two-handed sword! We can take him now!" says Ramon, with a mischievous grin on his face.

The two bandits draw in close to Lance with their knives. Lance rolls his eyes and draws his Scimitar. The two bandits drop their weapons and sprint as fast as they can out of Lance's sight, without saying another word.

Lance picks up the sack of gold and says "Are you alright Madam?"

Lance hands the gold to the vixen. With a soft, beautiful voice she responds "Yes, I'm fine, thanks to you… Lance"

Lance looks into her eyes, a lovely shade of royal blue. He snaps out of his fantasies and says "I should get going"

The woman yells "Wait!" Lance halts "Thank you for saving me, my name is Aryll, Aryll Kitsune"

Lance smiles "Aryll, that's such a pretty name. It really suits a damsel such as you"

Aryll smiles and blushes; she asks "Listen, I just came here from New Badari, I don't really have a home here and I was hoping…" she becomes really shy "that…I could…maybe… stay with you?"

Lance's mouth hangs slightly open; he has finally found what he was missing. He was missing a mate, and Aryll was the loveliest vixen he has ever seen in his life. To refuse the offer would be an unforgivable act to him.

"I would be more than then honored to welcome such a stunning young woman into my home" says Lance as he bows in front of her.

Lance takes Aryll's hand and walks her back to his happy home

Lance shows Aryll around his house, which consist of two bedrooms, a living room and a bathroom. "This isn't much, but it'll keep us safe from any weather condition" admits Lance.

"It's nice, I like it" answers Aryll "So, your arm… how did that happen? Will you be alright?"

Lance looks at his arm and flashes back to that horrid incident "It…it was cut off by attackers who were after King Arthur. Without it, I can't fight, so I had to retire."

Aryll is in disbelief when she hears this "But you have a sword, why can't you…"

Lance interrupts "My bastard sword was handed down to me by my father and to him by his father. This sword has been in my family for generations. To fight without it would have been an insult to the entire Westbrook bloodline"

"But those bandits, if they didn't run away, what would you have done?" asks Aryll.

Lance draws his scimitar and says "I expected them to run, I only use this one to hunt, if they didn't run, then I would have been powerless."

Aryll blushes at the fact that Lance would try something as dangerous, just to save her. Months pass, Aryll and Lance gradually start to fall for each other, turning acquaintances to friends, to close friends, to mates. A year later the day that would change Lance's and Aryll's life forever finally came. Lance and Aryll were lying down on top of a large hill, looking off into the night sky.

"Wow, there's so many of them" says Aryll

Lance looks and asks "I know, it's really beautiful"

Lance is hesitant to tell her how he feels

Aryll adds "You know Lance, this last year I've spent with you has been one of the best in my life. You certainly do know how to treat me. I love you Lance."

Lance responds "I love you too Aryll"

Lance finally musters up as much courage as he can and sits up. Aryll looks at him inquisitively.

Lance finally says "Aryll, you're beautiful and sweet, and amazing in every aspect. Your eyes just pierce through my soul like a druid's spear. Your fur shines with the elegance of the moon itself. I feel like I want to be with you, forever."

Aryll blushes, she asks "Lance… what are you saying?"

Lance reaches into his back pocket, and takes out a shining golden ring "Aryll…" Aryll's eyes start to water "will you marry me?"

Aryll believes she is dreaming. She sheds gleaming tears of joy "Lance…Yes! Oh Gaia yes I will marry you Lance! You make me the happiest foxen alive, I'd be a fool not to!" she cries.

Lance takes Aryll's hand and slips the ring on her finger. Aryll could not possibly be any happier to be getting engaged to the beast she loved, and for that beast to be Gaia's Swordsman himself. Lance looks deep into Aryll's eyes; the way they sparkle in the moonlight almost brings Lance to tears. Lance and Aryll kiss underneath the shattered moon. They both hope to Gaia that that night will be the first of the rest of their lives together.


	3. Chapter 3: Birth of a Hero

Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood

Chapter 3: The Birth of a Hero

It has been 4 years since Lance and Aryll were married. They already have a two-year-old son, a brown furred foxen which Aryll has named Alban. They are expecting another one sometime soon. One morning, Lance was already cooking breakfast, Aryll just woke up, and Alban was still asleep in his crib. Lance was cooking his favorite breakfast, boar bacon with quackatrice eggs. Aryll walks to Lance and embraces him, Lance smiles and hugs Aryll back to the best of his ability with only one arm.

Lance asks "How's my family doing?"

Aryll giggles and responds "Good"

Lance places his paw upon his wife's cheek

"Just think, one day our children will become great heroes, maybe even greater than me."

Aryll giggles again and says "So what do you think our baby will look like?"

"He'll have an awesome gleaming coat of fur, just like his old man, and maybe…"

Lance stares outside his window, remembering his family. "he'll have the family crest… like my father"

Aryll feels a thump inside her body "Oh! Aw, he's kicking."

Lance puts an ear on to Aryll's expanded stomach. He hears another thump "Ha ha, soon he'll be using that kick to smite all who oppose him"

Aryll asks "What are you going to name him?"

"I'm not quite sure yet…" says Lance "Breakfast is almost ready though"

"I'll go get Alban" says Aryll

Lance smiles, he has always dreamt of watching his young carrying on the great Westbrook legacy. He knows for a fact that Alban and his brother will both become great warriors. Lance looks at his stump of an arm and remembers back to his father, Vashton Westbrook, who retired because of his paralyzed legs. Lance then worries about the safety of his sons. He hopes that they do not suffer the same fate of a career ending injury, or worse.

Later that night, while Lance was cleaning his armor, he hears a terrifying scream coming from inside his and Aryll's room.

"Aryll! What's wrong?" asks Lance as he bursts through the door

"The baby…is coming! Lance… the baby is coming!" responds Aryll, she's in terrible pain from going into labor

Lance runs outside in search of a doctor without saying another word. He finds Dr. Panshaw Sr. in his office

"Gaia's Swordsman! What can I do you for today?" asks Dr. Panshaw

"My wife, she's giving birth! You have to help her, now!" shouts Lance

"Well then we don't have a moment to lose, come with me Sir Lance." says Panshaw

Moments later Lance is waiting by Aryll's bedroom door, hoping she will be ok. He hears terrible sounds of screaming, yelling, and shouting. He could only imagine what is going on beyond that door. All of a sudden, it stops and the only sound that can be heard is that of an infant crying. Dr. Panshaw opens the door, covered in blood.

"Sir Lance… it's a boy… a beautiful baby boy" Dr. Panshaw steps out of the way to let Lance through to see his newborn son. Lance steps into the room to find Aryll holding their new son inside a blanket.

Aryll sheds a tear and says "He's…beautiful"

Lance sees his new son for the first time. He notices a patch of skin on his forehead is lighter than that on the rest of his body. The patch looks like the Letter V and the letter W mixed together. Lance instantly recognizes it as the Westbrook family crest. His eyes start to water.

"Aryll… I think I know what to name him" Lance takes his son from Aryll's hands and into his arm. With tears in his eyes, Lance finally says to him "My son, one day you'll be a great warrior just like me, This I'm sure of. Welcome to the family… Vash"


	4. Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood

Chapter 4: Calm before the Storm

Thirteen long years have passed since Vash was given live. He grew up to be a healthy foxen kit with a gleaming coat of orange fur. On his forehead however, was the famous "Vash Westbrook" family crest in white fur. It was the same crest that his late grandfather "Sir Vashton Westbrook the Almighty" wore. He and Alban trained to be master swordsmen like his father ever since Vash turned seven. The two brothers were in the backyard sparring with two-handed wooden Katanas. Alban was clearly more skilled than Vash. Vash however, was still skilled enough to win every tournament he's ever entered since the age of ten. Alban knocks Vash to the ground and smirks.

"Come on Vash, you're better than this! So much for being a three time Junior Warrior Tournament champion" says Alban with a sneer

"I'm only getting warmed up bro…" Vash climbs to his feet "You just wait and see!"

Lance looks on in pride from his house's back window, his two sons, carrying on the great Westbrook tradition. However with this pride came a bit of grief. He knew that Alban was much better skilled and much more deserving of the Westbrook Family Heirloom sword, but Vash claimed the sword as his birthright with the family crest on his forehead. Lance could only imagine the look of betrayal on Alban's face when that day comes. Aryll enters the kitchen and starts to rub Lance's shoulders

She notices the boys sparring outside then says "They remind me of a certain someone…"

Lance chuckles and responds "I remember when father sparred with me. He'd always go easy on me just so I wouldn't feel bad about myself"

Alban knocks Vash to the ground again, only this time, he extends his paw to help his younger brother back to his feet

Alban wipes the dust off of Vash's shoulder and says "Alright, I think I've embarrassed you enough in front of dad"

"Very funny Al, you're just better 'cause you're older y'know that?" Responds Vash

"Just keep telling yourself that" Says Alban

All of a sudden, a young Bandicoon (Raccoon), Hart (Deer), and Fangren (Wolf) all approach the Westbrook brothers.

"Hey, aren't those the ones you beat in the last tournament?" asks Alban

"Yes, yes they are" responds Vash

The Bandicoon speaks "Well if it isn't 'Trash' Westbrook and his stupid brother!"

"We want a rematch! You cheated in the tournament!" Adds the Hart

Alban steps up "Leave my brother alone, he beat you all fair and square, now stop complaining before I hurt you"

"Aw look, the sons of Lance Westbrook, heirs to the Westbrook legacy need to fight each other's battles for them, isn't that cute?" says the Fangren with a laugh

"Listen here Chane, I've beat you all before and I'll do it again!" Vash draws his wooden sword yet again "Without Al's help!"

Alban grabs Vash by the shoulder "Vash, don't be crazy, you can't take them all on by yourself."

Aryll and Lance look at the trouble that the group of boys is causing through the window.

Aryll asks "Should we do something?"

Lance chuckles "This is their fight, we can't interfere"

Aryll looks on, hoping that Vash and Alban don't get hurt. Lance looks on hoping that his sons destroy those bullies like they deserve

The three boys draw their weapons, ready to beat Vash into the ground

Alban starts to draw his training sword, but Vash grabs his arm "Al, I can handle these guys myself just fine"

Alban starts to get irritated "Vash, I'm helping you whether you like it or not"

Vash snaps and yells back at Alban "Stay out of it!"

Alban realizes that Vash is much too stubborn to accept any help. Alban sheaths his training sword and backs off.

The Bandicoon speaks once more "I got him you guys" he goes into a stance that readies him for combat

"Alright… You ready to get your tails handed to you again?" Vash grits his teeth and gets ready for battle.

The Bandicoon jumps in, his wooden sword lifted high above his head. With much force he brings his sword down looking to crack Vash on the skull. Vash blocks high, a loud clack can be heard. Vash parries the bully's sword upwards and kicks him in the chest. The Bandicoon lashes back and swings wildly at Vash's head and torso. Vash blocks all of his opponent's swings. He then ducks a high swing and dashes behind his opponent. He swings and hits his opponent in the spine. The Bandicoon drops to the ground, trying to reach for his back.

Vash smiles at his handy work and prepares himself for his next victim. The Hart steps up and swings for Vash's chest without warning. Vash steps back, the wooden blade just misses his rib. Vash jumps up and clobbers the Hart on the head with the hilt of his sword. The Hart drops, covering his forehead in pain.

Finally, Chane the Fangren spits to the ground and draws his sword. The two clash swords, a very loud clack echoes for yards. Chane, using his superior Fangren strength, starts pushing Vash backwards. Vash, using his superior Foxen intellect, sidesteps and trips Chane to the ground using his weight and momentum against him. Chane hits the ground, chest first. Some air was knocked out of him. Vash finally cleaves his sword downward into Chane's back. Chane tries to scream, but the blow knocked more air out of him, making breathing difficult and vocalization impossible.

Vash thought he was done, but the Bandicoon stood up from his injury and was ready to strike Vash from behind. He swings downward at the back of Vash's head. Aryll covers her eyes. The blow did not meet Vash's skull however, but it met another wooden sword. The sound from the impact scared Vash and forced him to turn around. It was Alban that blocked the blow, saving Vash. Alban kicks the Bandicoon in the jaw. The Bandicoon drops to his knees. At which point Alban cracks him across the cheek with his sword.

The three boys retreat without saying another word. Immediately they make a break for it out of the Westbrooks' backyard. Vash realizes what Alban did for him, and that he would have been needing a doctor if he was not there for him.

"Thanks for the save Al" says Vash, slightly apologetically.

"Don't mention it" responds Alban

Aryll is relieved that neither of her sons were harmed in the battle. Lance could not be prouder, as he has taught his boys well.

Vash and Alban put away their weapons and walk back into the house. This was only the beginning for the Westbrook brothers however. They will face many more trials, each more challenging than the last. Glory, fame, and power await both Vash and Alban, but using their father's training, they will overcome anything that comes their way.


	5. Chapter 5: A Noble Sacrifice

Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood

Chapter 5: A Noble Sacrifice

Two years later Lance was just waking up to find his wife Aryll already cooking breakfast

"Morning sweetie" says Aryll

Lance walks to Aryll and holds her close to him with his arm "Morning honey"

Lance smells his favorite breakfast "Something smells good, aren't I supposed to be the cook around here?"

Aryll smiles "I'm giving you a break, just relax and enjoy it!"

Lance then asks "Where are the boys?"

Aryll responds "Out back, practicing with their Bokken, they really love those things"

Bokken are wooden katanas that samurai used to train with

Lance asks "How do you know what they're called?"

Aryll giggles as she responds "My maiden name's 'Kitsune' where do you think that's from?"

Lance pecks his wife on the cheek, Aryll blushes Lance takes a bow and a quiver of arrows and heads out the door

He heads out back to address his sons. Vash was as strong as ever at the age of 16. Alban was still a step ahead at the age of 18. Lance calls out for them "Alright boys! It's time to hunt again!"

Alban responds "What? Already? Didn't we hunt like… a week ago?"

Vash attacks Alban with a respond "Maybe if you didn't eat three full meals worth of food per meal we wouldn't have this problem!"

Alban gives Vash a dead-arm in response. Vash exclaims "Ow! Dad! I'm being bullied!"

Lance stops the scuffle "Vash don't be a smart-mouth, Alban don't hit your brother. Alright, I do believe it's… Vash's turn this time"

Vash heaves a sigh and extends his paw "fine, give me the bow, and before you say anything I'll be careful not to hurt myself with it"

Lance gives Vash the bow and quiver, Vash places both items on his back and heads out the back gate, ready to hunt. Vash turns back and says "I'll be sure to bring back an extra big boar just for you Al!"

Alban snaps back "With you hunting we may as well just start eating each other now!"

Vash heads into the forest, his bow and arrow at the ready. Hours pass, it is now night fall and Vash has not yet returned from his hunt. Alban's patience wears thin. He taps his foot and says in an aggravated voice "Where the hell is he?"

Aryll says to Lance "Lance, I'm worried about Vash; he's been gone an awfully long time"

Lance responds "I know, I should probably go out and look for him"

Thankfully, Vash was never in any real danger, he was just lost in the busy suburb of Northbeach, which seems to be most active at night

Vash brought back a nice fat boar from his hunt. Vash gets agitated "Ahh! I'm never gonna find the house!"

Just outside the village, however, was a group of mysterious shadowy beings. The leader orders one archer to attack in a foreign tongue. The archer aims high into the city and fires a single arrow. The arrow tears through the sky and just misses Vash's face, going right past his eyes. They instead hit a nearby merchant in the heart. The merchant drops to the ground, lifeless. Vash looks on in horror; the hustle and bustle of Northbeach grows deathly silent. All of a sudden, a woman is heard screaming, and the crowd goes into a state of panic.

The other Westbrooks hear the mayhem and assume the worst.

Lance shouts "We have to get out of here now!"

Aryll exclaims "But… but Vash!"

Lance Responds "He's in a safe distance in the woods somewhere. Alban, grab as many provisions as you can carry!"

Alban shouts "Yes sir!"

Lance looks back at Aryll "Aryll, find the sacred sword and bring it to me"

Aryll responds "Ok Lance…"

Aryll is worried to death about the safety of her family; she hopes this is nothing more than a fire, or an accident or some sort of danger that can't ultimately be the death of one of her loved ones.

Aryll gives Lance the heirloom sword and straps it to his back. Lance shouts "Alban, take your mother and head as far away from the village as possible!"

Alban asks "What about you?"

Lance answers "I'm going to find Vash"

Alban takes his mother and head south while Lance sprints to the west into the Northbeach market.

The mysterious beings come from out of the shadows. They are a squadron of Anubians, led by Captain Mdjai and Captain Tabia. They lead a massive charge into the defenseless city of north beach. Vash tries to see through the panicking crowds. But he is too late as more arrows fly and hit many more civilians, cutting their lives short.

For many years, a clan of demon like warriors, The Anubians, has raged a bloody and meaningless war against beast-kind. It was not certain whether they were beasts at all… or something else. Some say they are a species of beast native to the lands of Egypt who were looking to expand their empire, others say they are soulless incarnations of all the evil in the world, other say they are hell spawns sent by Anubis himself to punish all who reject him as their one true god. No one knows for sure whom or what they are, or why they are raging war against beasts. Lance has had no part in this war, and intended to keep it that way.

Alban and Aryll are running for their lives in the meantime. They are heading towards the North exit of Northbeach.

Alban shouts "Come on mom! We're almost there! Just keep going!"

Aryll says back "But we can't leave—"Aryll's sentence is cut short by a stray arrow skimming the side of her stomach. Blood is drawn, Aryll yelps in pain and drops to her knees

Alban shouts "Mom! Are you alright!"

Aryll climbs back to her feet "I'm fine… just a scratch" Alban and Aryll press onward

As morbid as it seems, Vash uses the extra elbow room created to find his way to safety. His efforts are in vain as he is quickly surrounded by Anubian archers led by Mdjai himself. Vash stares in horror at what could be the last thing he ever sees. Mdjai roars in the native Anubian tongue "End him!"

Lance arrives to see his son ready to be shot at by Anubians. He shouts "Vaaaaaash!" Lance sprints towards his son. Mdjai roars "Noooooow!" Vash closes his eyes, believing that this is the end for him. Lance dives and covers Vash from the archers. The archers let their arrows loose. Lance feels multiple shots pierce his back, but not deep enough to harm Vash. One shot severs Lance's spinal cord. Lance's last sight was that of his son. He smiles as he falls to the ground, dead.

Vash opens his eyes and stares in horror. He was still alive, but only because of the sacrifice Gaia's Swordsman. Vash looks up at the face of the monster that murdered his idol, his inspiration… his father. He will never forget that face. Captain Mdjai could have killed Vash on the spot, but he'd rather him suffer his loss rather than ending his misery right then and there. Mdjai roars "Burn it all to the ground!" The Anubian archers fire flaming arrows at the nearby buildings, setting them ablaze. Soon enough, they all left Northbeach to burn.

Vash slowly crawls to his father. His eyes start watering immediately. Vash was overwhelmed with incredible sorrow. Tears start rolling down his face as his heartbeat races to an all-time high. Vash starts sobbing. He doesn't know what to do anymore without Lance to guide him. Vash then realizes the Anubians killed his father in cold blood. His sobs turn to screams of anguish and anger. Tear streaks run across his fur. Finally, Vash lets out a mournful foxen cry into the night sky.

Vash's howling reach Aryll and Alban. They stop and run back into the burning city. They find Vash, carrying Lance's body outside of the carnage. Aryll bursts into tears. Alban drops to his hands and knees and yells in rage. The entire family was in disarray. What are the brothers to do now without the guidance of their father? How will Aryll cope with the loss of the only man she ever loved? Most importantly, when will the Westbrook brothers be able to avenge him? At that one moment, the great legacy of Gaia's Swordsman comes to a tragic end, but the end of one legend usually means the beginning of another. This was just another stepping stone for the Westbrook brothers' grand adventure, and like a guardian angel, Lance will always watch over them from above.


	6. Chapter 6: And so It Begins

Earth Eternal: Brotherhood of Blood

Chapter 6: And so It Begins...

five dreadful years have passed since Lance was slain by the Anubians. The news reached all over the world. "Lance Westbrook was killed by Anubians during an unprovoked attack on Northbeach". Alanis caught wind of this and sent out on a mission of revenge after quitting being one of the King's guardswomen. She was quickly captured and introduced to some interesting bounders before escaping.

The surviving Westbrooks never fully recovered from their loss. Aryll had a sinking depression and a terrible illness, despite her misleading smile. Vash swore he would find the ones he saw at the night of his father's murder and end them once and for all. But the one who was struck the hardest... was Alban. Ever since then, he swore to not only find and kill his father's assassins, but to single-handedly wipe out the Anubian race entirely. Ever since, Alban trained. Day in, day out, every hour of every day. The only food Alban ate, was that which he caught during his hunts. The only rest he had, was when he passed out from exhaustion. Some say his father's death drove him to insanity.

Vash finally steps up one day to comfort his brother, "Al... I know father's death was hard for us... I was there when it happened..." Vash's eyes begin to water "But you need to stop before you kill yourself!"

Alban responds in a fit of rage "Those Anubian fucks need to burn in hell for what they've done! I'll make them all pay... every single last one of those sniveling **DOGS!**"

Vash was beside himself with sorrow, his father is gone, his mother is extremely ill, and his brother is going to work himself to death. "Alban please... I-"

He is quickly interrupted "**LEAVE ME ALONE!**" Alban continues to slash away at the training dummy with all his might. Vash slowly walks away, worried about the state of his entire family.

Inside the house, Aryll has a dreadful fever of 102 degrees Fahrenheit. The disease was brought to her from the arrow that skimmed her side during the attack that killed her husband, the tip was covered in a poison. However, not enough of the poison went into her blood to kill her instantly, instead she suffered for five long years without a cure.

Vash goes to her and says with a shake in his voice "Hi mom... how're ya feeling?"

Aryll slowly looks to her son and says happily in a weak voice "Vash... you've grown so much... I remember when you and Alban were just... little kits... your father and I were so happy..."

Aryll's life flashed before her, she wasn't long for this world and Vash knew it. Ever since his father died, his entire life has crumbled piece by piece. First his father, now his mother, and soon his brother.

About a month later, Aryll called over the two boys for a very important announcement. Lance's successor will finally be named. Vash was at the age of 21 and Alban at the age of 23. Aryll did not have much time left. With most of her strength leaving her, she finally addresses the group

"The time has finally come... to carry on the legend... For many years the Westbrooks have been a clan of warriors and knights... dating from the great Sir Vashton Jebadiah Westbrook... Now... one of you must succeed your father as he succeeded his"

She walks to the weapons cabinet and opens it slowly, revealing the great sword, wielded by the one of the greatest clan of heroes in history. Vash and Alban look on in awe at its golden hilt and sleek, chrome steel blade. Aryll, with all of her strength, lifts the heavy sword and holds it in front of her

She says to the boys "Once this sword has been handed to you, you will carry the torch of the Westbrook name"

Alban and Vash were overcome with excitement to find out who would carry the sword

Vash knew he was most likely not going to be chosen since he was by far less skilled than his brother. Alban on the other hand is expecting Aryll to say his name, since he knows he was destined to be the successor since he started swordplay.

Aryll finally speaks "As your father watches over you... make us proud... Vash..."

Vash was surprised to say the least "M-Me...?" he asks

and at that very instant, everything Alban knew and believed in... was proven wrong. Despite nearly training himself to death, Aryll gave the sword to his baby brother

Aryll tells Vash "Your father chose you as his successor after you were born, for the family code states 'He who is born with the family crest on his head claims the sword as his birthright'"

Without hesitation, Alban storms out the door of the house. Vash follows him, yelling "Alban! Wait!"

Vash managed to catch up with Alban, he puts a hand on his brother's shoulder to try and stop him "Alban! What're you-" Vash is interrupted by a hard punch to his snout from his brother. Vash falls to the ground, gripping his jaw and gritting his teeth

Alban speaks "I... trained... so hard for this day... All day... Every day... every month for the last five years... **FIVE YEARS!** And you... just take away everything I worked for! Well mark my words Vashton, that sword will be **MINE!** **ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!**"

And not another word was spoken before Alban disappeared into the woods. Vash slowly stands up, refusing to believe what just happened. Just then, he hears a painful scream coming from his house. He rushes back to see what happened. His mother's illness finally caught up to her. Her fever was slowly climbing to dangerous levels.

Vash was in a panic "Mom! **MOM!** What happened? Are you alright?"

Aryll's time has come, the disease was eating away at her insides, with the last of her strength she tells Vash "V-Vash... take the sword... and make your father proud..." she coughs blood "Just remember... we will... always watch over you..."

Tears roll down Vash's face "Mom... please... don't die... Alban left... and he hates me now... please mom... you're the only family I have left... please...!"

Aryll only had a few short breaths left in her "I'll... tell... your father... you... said... hi..."

Vash responds "...mom..."

Aryll's final words were "Goodbye... my son..." She closed her eyes, and her suffering finally ended.

Vash's family was systematically destroyed on that day, Vash was now orphaned, and Alban no longer accepts Vash as a brother. Vash looked at the famous family sword and refused to let more tears roll down his face. He knew that if he was going to fill his father's shoes, he needed to be strong

Vash says to himself "Don't worry Mom... You and dad are going to be prouder than ever... I'll be the greatest hero this world has ever known! All will know of my valiance! This I swear!"

He gives his mother a proper burial and sets off on his adventure. With his father's sword on his back, years of training under his belt, and blazing hot fire in his eyes, he was ready to take on the world. His first stop... Earthrise, to take on the Anubians and to find his father's killer.

But in the back of his mind he thought "What did Alban mean by saying the sword will be his one way or another? Why is he mad at me? What did I do to him? Is it true that he drove himself to insanity?" He then sets these questions aside he ventures forth on one of the greatest adventures the world will ever know. A tale of action, a tale of drama, a tale of romance, betrayal and mystery! A tale known as the legend of "The Brotherhood of Blood"!


End file.
